By My Valentine?
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Sonamy/One-Shot】【Semi-AU】Por cobarde y distintas circustancias, Amy Rose con tan solo 8 años no quizo obeder a sus cartas del Tarot, provocando que no conociera a lo que iba a ser el amor de su vida, sin embargo, 4 años despues esto está a punto de cambiar. [Fic Participante en la actividad de Febrero: "Tails En Cupido Corazón" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Hellow gente!**

 **Yo tengo que dejar de subir cosas nuevas y continuar lo que ya tengo pendiente ;u; (?**

 **En fin este es un Fic Participante en la actividad de Febrero: "Tails En Cupido Corazón" del foro "Esmeralda Madre" que por cierto, están invitados a unirsenos, en link está en mi perfil :)**

 **Se suponía que subiría esto el 14 de febrero, pero ñeh :T**

 **Gozenlo *-***

 **Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

 **By My Valentine?**

 **.**

¿Alguna vez han sentido que debiste ir a un lugar pero al último momento te arrepentiste?

Eso le pasa diariamente a una eriza rosa de 12 años llamada Amy Rose. Ella vive en Green Hill Zone, en una casita de madera. Desde hace más de 4 años, se arrepiente de no haber seguido a sus cartas del Tarot, donde tenía que ir a la entrada de Little Planet donde conocería al amor de su vida. Si bien, estaba muy emocionada de conocerlo, una parte ella se le entró una tremenda duda. ¿Se iba a arriesgar por el amor? ¿Valdría la pena? ¿Y solo era una broma de sus cartas…?

Suspiró con frustración, realmente creía que tiró una parte de su vida a la basura, sentía que además de conocer al amor de su vida, perdió la oportunidad de conocer a nuevos amigos, donde formaría un lazo inquebrantable. Pero no, se acobardó al último momento y desde entonces se lamentaba. Creía que la felicidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y que, todo en su vida cambiaria para bien. A los 7 años perdió a sus padres en un ataque de Robotnik o como todo el mundo lo conoce actualmente, el doctor Eggman.

Su madre antes de morir le contaban historias sobre las fuerzas de las cartas del Tarot y que, ellas siempre tendrían la razón dependiendo lo fuerte que creyeras en esa realidad. Le enseñó desde los 4 a cómo utilizarlas, creyó en todo lo que su madre le había enseñado. Sin embargo, mintieron.

Mintieron en el hecho de decirles que estarían juntos por siempre, que jamás la abandonarían pasase lo que pasase, fue una ilusa en creer que un montón de cartas manejaban los tremendos hilos del destino. Aún así, no quería seguir viviendo una vida en ese orfanato donde claramente no era feliz, porque ella era de esa clase rara de criatura antropomórfica que poseía habilidades fuera de lo común. ¿Quién diría que podría invocar un martillo de gran tamaño de la misma nada?

Nadie. Recordaba que su padre trabajaba en una constructora cercana al pueblo, y que, era el mejor por poseer gran fuerza con los martillos, hasta que un día Amy con 5 años descubrió a su padre sacando un martillo amarillo con azul, de la nada, como si fuera magia. Asombrada, la niña fue donde su padre a preguntarle de ese truco, siendo así que él le contara sobre la habilidad de su familia, poder sacar martillos, si martillos, porque podía sacar más de uno, de un espacio llamado _Hammerspace_

Ahí fue cuando la niña supo que había heredado tanto los poderes místicos de su madre, como las habilidades de batalla de su padre. Los sueños de volverse una heroína comenzaban a formarse en ella a temprana edad, sueños que fueron truncados en parte cuando sus padres la abandonaron de un día para otro.

Con su ingenuidad de una niña de 8 años, decidió que ya era hora de actual, que en ese orfanato nunca sería feliz, y que, aunque las cartas la hayan mentido esa vez, tenía que darles otra oportunidad. Ya no tenía absolutamente nada que perder. Las lágrimas se secaron de sus ojos por tanto llorar, era hora de avanzar.

No obstante, fue tan cobarde de no presentarse al lugar. Sentía una sensación de peligro inminente, y no había llevado sus cartas con ella para comprobar que diantres pasaba, hizo lo que una chiquilla haría en cualquiera situación de peligro; huir.

Corrió lo más que pudo con sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, podía apreciar como los animalitos del bosque escapaban junto a ella. Luego sintió una fuerte ventisca pasarle justo a su lado, pudo apreciar su color azul cielo, nada normal, entonces fue ahí cuando se detuvo por un momento para voltearse y tratar de procesar lo que sus ojos acabaron de ver en tan solo unos segundos. Tenía una fuerte corazonada de ir tras esa ventisca de color particular, pero el miedo volvió hacia su sangre y el instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte que su curiosidad. Molesta consigo misma siguió corriendo para alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar.

El día llegaba a su fin, no tenía un hogar, ni un lugar donde volver. Estaba segura que en el orfanato ni siquiera avisarían a la policía para buscarla, pues muy poco la apreciaban para hacerlo, es más, estaba segura que les había hecho un enorme favor en abandonarlos como si nada.

No sé si fue suerte o no, pero vio a una joven coneja crema, quien cargaba a una conejita de 2 años en sus brazos. Su cara denotaba temor por los _Badniks_ del doctor Robotnik que la acorralaban sin piedad alguna. Su instinto de supervivencia se fue esfumando por el instinto heroico que su padre le había inculcado desde muy pequeña. Cerró los ojos y se concentró fuertemente, dejando que la ira la embargara, para poder así sacar ese martillo, rojo con amarillo que solo sacaba cuando estaba enojada.

Ya en sus manos, hizo un grito de guerra llamando la atención de los presentes, los Badniks no tuvieron idea de que fue los que los atacó, acabándolos de un solo golpe, liberando así a los animalitos del bosque capturados por ese malvado y chiflado doctor en forma de huevo. La joven coneja agradeció a la chiquilla por su acto de valor y valentía, estaba tan agradecida que le pidió lo que sea para compensarle esa hazaña heroica de su parte, ahí fue cuando Amy pensó que necesitaba donde vivir.

La joven coneja llamada Vanilla The Rabbit se llevó a Amy a su hogar, y se dispuso a ayudarla en lo más que estuviera en su disposición. La conejita menor, fue desarrollando una fuerte admiración por la eriza rosa, admiración que con el paso del tiempo se volvió una buena amistad. Amy llegó a la pequeña casa de las conejas, donde cenó como hace tanto no lo hacía. El calor de madre de Vanilla la envolvió de una manera sorprendente, sin duda, encontró un buen hogar.

El tiempo pasó volando, Amy no quiso ser una carga para la joven madre, pues sentía que se estaba aprovechando de su amabilidad, por lo cual, decidió ayudarla a trabajar en su recién inaugurada pastelería, en una ciudad próxima llamada Station Square. Al principio Vanilla se había negado, porque aún era muy pequeña para trabajar, sin embargo, terminó por ceder ya que el entusiasmo e insistencia de la niña eriza la habían convencido.

Le enseñó a cocinar desde cero, se sorprendió lo rápido que podía aprender esa chiquilla, pronto ya era casi una experta no solo en pasteles, sino en diferentes platillos. Fue ahí donde Vanilla vio que era hora de pagarle por su arduo trabajo e aprendiz, y no dejó que Amy se negara a aceptar lo que se había ganado con total esfuerzo.

De eso pasó 4 años, ella sintió que era momento de independizarse, porque no era justo que siguiera viviendo ahí si tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado para vivir por su cuenta. Con todo el dolor de la joven madre, decidió dejar ir a la eriza que comenzó a querer como si fuera su propia hija. Amy también la comenzó a querer como una madre, estando muy agradecida por esos años de luz y felicidad en su vida. Cream ya había crecido, le dolía que su casi hermana y mejor amiga las dejara, sin embargo, ese día Amy le sonrió y abrazó como nunca, diciéndole que siempre estarían juntas.

Y no mintió, buscó una casita en el mismo Green Hill, solo a unas calles de distancia, y un pequeño bosque a lo lejos, nada que corriendo no se pudiera alcanzar, o volando, porque la pequeña Cream de 6 años, aprendió y descubrió que podía usar sus orejas para alzarse por los aires. Su amiguito inseparable llamado Cheese fue un gran maestro para ella, ese pequeño Chao azul cielo que rescataron de morir por robots de Eggman en un bosque cercano.

Aun cuando ella no se quejaba de la decisión que tomó en ese entonces, seguía ese vacío en su corazón que no se podía llenar. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué le faltaba?

Ahí fue cuando esa ventisca azulada volvió a sus memorias de golpe, eso, de seguro era lo que sus cartas del Tarot le decían, fuera lo que sea tendría que ver con ella. Sentada en su sofá rojo, encendió la televisión sin mucho interés, solo quería distraerse lo más que pudiera. Llegó al canal de noticias de Station Square, donde se podía presenciar una clase de inundación y un monstruo acuático de gran tamaño. Si eso la sorprendió, lo que vio a continuación la dejó helada a más no poder.

Vio la misma ventisca o ráfaga azulada de la otra vez, luego vio el causante, un erizo azul eléctrico de púas largas cayéndole en su espalda, guantes blancos, y zapatos rojos de correr. Fue ahí cuando su corazón latió con fuerza desenfrenada, memorias que no tenía pasaron por su mente, sucesos de que hubiera pasado si se no se hubiera acobardado de ir donde su destino la llamaba. ¿Creía en el primer amor? Pues ahora estaba segura que lo conocía toda una vida. Lo que si estaba segura es que tenía que encontrarlo, saber más de él, no volvería a huir de su destino; nunca más.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

¿Adoraba otra cosa más que correr libre como el viento? La respuesta es un rotundo no. Sonic The Hedgehog la cosa viva más rápida del mundo, con tan solo 11 años adoraba correr a velocidad súper sónicas, vivir aventuras, hacerle la vida imposible a Robotnik en compañía de su nuevo amigo Tails, un Zorrito amarillo de unos 4 años, poseedor de dos colas y una gran inteligencia para la mecánica, y quien sabe algo más.

Se había separado hace unas horas, pues el zorrito dijo que conseguiría unas cosas para el Tornado, la nave de Sonic que él reparó y nombró. Así fue como corría por montañas, pasaba por bosques a toda velocidad, muy característica de su ser. Fue ahí que notó al pequeño planeta siendo encadenado con la tierra, y no solo eso, como un robot azul parecido a él, destruía el bosque donde huían animalitos. Con su espirito heroico, fue a detenerlo, pasándole por el lado, a una eriza de rosa, no tuvo tiempo realmente de pedirle perdón por casi arroyarla, tenía un deber de héroe que cumplir.

Después de un día largo para el pre-adolescente, logró liberar a Little Planet de su captor, su archienemigo Ivo Robotnik, lanzándole una piedra con la fuerza del Spin Dash, destruyó casi a su totalidad el Egg-Mobile de su enemigo, dejándole una amarga derrota, peor cuando competió con esa copia mal hecho de su ser, llamada Metal Sonic. En todo ese transcurso, no pudo evitar sentir que algo faltaba, no sabía que era, pero esa incomodidad no se le quitaba por nada del mundo.

El tiempo pasó, ahora con 15 años sus aventuras y peligros aumentaron de manera particular. Seguía sintiendo como si algo o _alguien,_ le faltara en su vida, siempre sentía que lo perseguían, pero nunca había nadie atrás. ¿Qué pasaba?

Nuevamente el doctor Eggman apodo que él le puso y que su enemigo adoptó como nombre, sí que se había pasado, despertar a una bestia antigua para inundar la ciudad era el colmo de los colmos. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a combatir con robots gigantes, esto ya era un nuevo nivel, y quien sabe, un nuevo reto para el héroe de la Tierra, su mundo, el mundo de Sonic vivía y amaba proteger de todo mal causado por su enemigo mortal.

Con ayuda de las gemas místicas llamadas Chaos Emerald, y también de sus fieles amigos, logró convertirse nuevamente, en súper Sonic, sintiendo todo el poder recorrer en su interior listo para liberar la ciudad de ese mal. Fue una batalla dura, pero la bondad y pureza de Perfec Chaos volvió de nuevo por la ayuda de Súper Sonic, Tikal agradeció a Sonic y sus amigos por la ayuda y se despidió junto a Chaos de ellos, talvez, para siempre.

Cansado, él junto Tails y Knuckles decidieron ayudar a la ciudad a rescatar a los heridos y supervivientes, fue una gran bendición que no se perdieron vidas humanas ni antropomórficas, aunque las secuelas y heridas quedarán en todos ellos.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Semanas después, la ciudad volvió a la normalidad, la ayuda de G.U.N fue bien agradecida para reconstruir la ciudad, y ayudar a los policías a detener a las personas que se querían aprovechar de la situación. Sonic corría a una velocidad bastante lenta de lo habitual, pues pasaba por un hermoso campo de flores, que le pareció un pecado irse rápidamente sin apreciar el magnífico sitio.

Sin embargo, encontró más de lo que buscaba. Ahí a unos pocos metros de distancia, vio a una eriza rosada, de púas cortas, con vestido rojo al igual que sus botas y diadema, olía unas rosas con una linda sonrisa en la cara y un apreciable y adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No supo el por qué, pero le pareció conocida, era como si viviera un Deja vú con recuerdos que no había vivido, como si el rompecabezas se estuviera formando en su alrededor, como si ese vació que su corazón sentía se acabara de llenar. ¿Acaso el destino lo guiaba hacia ella?

Su cabeza era un lio de pensamientos, preguntas con sus respuestas se formaban sin su voluntad. Pero cuando la mirada verde jade de ella se posó en sus ojos color esmeraldas, fue cuando supo que lo que tanto le hacía falta era ella, quien profesaba su amor hacía él y que, por ser tímido en esas cosas no le tomaba atención.

Amy no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban, ese chico erizo que su corazón amaba sin conocerle, que comenzó a buscar pero volvió a acobardarse y a dudar, estaba mirándola fijamente como perdido e hipnotizado. Ella se sonrojó y vio como él también se sonrojaba, como si estuvieran sincronizados de alguna manera. Las piernas de Sonic estaban ansiosas, quería irse de ahí porque los nervios lo estaban invadiendo, de seguro pensó que era un acosador al verla así como bobo enamorado.

¡Un momento!

¡¿Enamorado?!

Oh no, esto no saldría para nada bien, tanto para él como para ella.

Siendo un héroe no podía aceptar eso, no quería lastimarla aunque ni siquiera la conocía directamente, solo esa bola de recuerdos que estaba seguro jamás había vivido con ella.

No estaba segura si fue un impulso o algo, pero decidió ponerse de pie y enfrentar esto de frente. Sonic en tan solo un segundo se posicionó delante de ella, como si se leyeran la mente cual telepata. La vio nerviosa y seguía sonrojada, ella trataba de calmarse para que las palabras le salieran con naturalidad y no parecer una tonta con un desconocido aparentemente no tan desconocido.

— ¿E-Eres S-Sonic, verdad? —preguntó al fin.

—S-Sí, soy yo, un placer señorita Rose.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Eso la sobresaltó, todo se estaba tomando raro.

— ¿H-He? Yo…B-Bueno… —No sabía que decirle, solo lo dijo por puro impulso, como si ese nombre quedara con ella a la perfección—Flores de Cerezo, rosas, creo que fue una gran coincidencia…—Admitió, rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Ya veo, pues adivinaste, mi nombre es Amy, Amy Rose. Un gusto conocerte Sonic The Hedgehog—Se presentó, con una linda sonrisa, extendiendo la mano como muestra de afecto.

—El gusto es mío, Amy—Sonrió por igual, y estrechó la mano con ella, sintiendo una especie de corriente eléctrica, y sobre todo, una sensación de lo más conocida.

—Etto…Ya puedes soltarme.

— ¡Oh! Si, And Sorry! —retiró la mano con rapidez, y se disculpó en al acto.

—Don´t Worry, no importa—dijo ella, con naturalidad—Por cierto, me gusta tu inglés, es mejor que el mío—Lo alagó riendo un poco.

— ¿Qué dices? El tuyo es muy tierno ¡Digo! Bueno—se corrigió rápidamente, su risita lo hizo hablar sin pensar—Y Si, el inglés es mi lengua favorita, aunque puedo hablar más idiomas, pero me quedo con este y el inglés.

—Ya veo, parece eres una caja de sorpresas, me agradas…—murmuró eso último, sin embargo, Sonic pudo escucharlo a la perfección—Sé que puede sonar raro, pero siento que te conozco, así que, ¿Podemos vernos mañana a esta misma hora?

— ¿Tú también sientes eso? —la vio asentir—Entonces, es un trato. Mañana a la misma hora, Amy—le guiñó el ojo coqueto, y levantó el pulgar.

El corazón de Amy dio un brinco de felicidad, las cosas salieron mejor de las que hubiera llegado a pensar. Lo vio alejarse a una velocidad sorprendente, mientras le decía _Sayonara_ sonando en la lejanía. Estando lo suficiente lejos de ella, pudo dejar salir toda la felicidad contenida en su interior con un grito. Tenía que agradecer a Cream por hacerla recoger flores para hacer lindas coronas.

¡Oh verdad!

Cream ya duró bastante alejada, lo mejor es ir a buscarla para llevarla a casa con su madre, y quien sabe, contarle su grandiosa experiencia con el amor de su vida recién encontrado.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Lo primero que hizo después de llegar a Mystic Ruins al taller de su mejor amigo y hogar de ambos, fue entrar a su habitación y soltar un grito de felicidad desde lo más profundo de su corazón, llamando así la atención de Tails. Sonic ya tranquilizándose un poco, le contó todo lo que pasó con Amy con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado en la cara. El Zorro de ahora 8 años sonrió por su amigo, contándole también que sentía que le faltaba una hermana mayor en su vida, y que, a veces soñaba con cosas que no tenían mucho sentido, pues nunca la había visto en su vida, y sentía que ella tenía que estar en la vida de ambos.

Resultaba muy extraño la verdad, sin embargo, las mejores cosas tardan en llegar, lo importante que las cosas estaban tomando el rumbo que debieron tomar hace 4 años, como dicen por ahí, mejor tarde que nunca. Tails, le dijo que mañana era día de San Valentín, y según costumbres de los humanos, era un día de la amistad y el amor, oportunidad perfecta para conocerse mejor. Sonic no quería, porque era muy rápido.

 _"¿Acaso tú no eres el ser más rápido de la tierra?"_

Le había dicho su amigo con burla, haciéndolo enojar y terminar de aceptar el plan del zorro. Oh si Miles Tails Prower sabía muy bien cómo usar la Piscología inversa con su terco hermano mayor, y si algo conocía muy bien de Sonic, era su orgullo sobre la grandiosa velocidad que poseía.

Bien, manos a la obra. Tenía que mucho que hacer con su torpe amigo.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**.- ** _.-.-.-.-_**

Amy esperaba a su nuevo _amigo_ a la hora que acordaron con anterioridad, estaba un poco nerviosa, cuando habló con Cream al respecto, ella se emocionó por su mejor amiga y le dio todo el apoyo y animo que ella necesitara. Sinceramente no sabía en qué demonios se había metido. ¿Cómo decirle eso a un desconocido? ¿Acaso se volvió loca?

Si, de seguro estaba muy demente, no obstante, ya era hora de seguir a su corazón, después de todo, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

—Un Rechazo…—murmuró mirando el cielo azul.

¿Cómo no pensó en eso? Podía rechazarla, era una posibilidad, su corazón le decía que creyera en que todo saldría bien, sin embargo, sus pensamientos y nuevas memorias le decían que su _yo alterna_ la pasaba muy mal por constantes rechazos de su héroe, sin duda, no sabía cómo alguien aguantaba todo eso.

¿Estaba dispuesta a soportarlo?

¿Aguantaría rechazo tras rechazo?

Antes diría que no con toda la seguridad del mundo, pero ahora le era difícil tomar esa decisión con la misma firmeza de antes.

El amor vuelve débil hasta al más frio.

Nuevamente, esa sensación de miedo y duda que la abordó hace años se apoderó de ella. Ese miedo de seguir lo que sus cartas del Tarot le habían dicho en ese entonces, volvían. Sin duda, la muerte repentina de sus padres la hizo dudar de sus habilidades místicas, no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para creer que la felicidad la esperaba.

Con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, dio media vuelta para regresarse, no le importaba dejarlo plantado, sin embargo, ¿el vendría de todas formas? Porque sentía que no, que dejarla plantada en sus citas era algo que la _otra Amy_ vivía constantemente. ¿Por qué pensó que ella sería diferente?

— ¿Amy? —Sintió una mano enguantada en uno de sus hombres, más una voz masculina bastante familiar resonó en sus oídos— ¿Estás bien?

—Si…Son cosas mías, lo siento, Sonic. —Se giró hacia él, no sin antes limpiarse las lágrimas que habían salido de sus bellos ojos de color jade.

—Tiene que ver con que mi yo alterno te rechazara ¿verdad? —indagó, con mirada seria. Anoche después de hablar y practicar el plan de Tails, fue a dormir cómodamente en su habitación, cuando volvió a soñar o recordar cosas de una vida que no era la de él, que tenía que ver con otro Sonic, y otra Amy, donde él la rechazaba y nunca se presentaba en sus citas.

— ¿C-Como lo sabes?

—Últimamente esos sueños se intensifican, la verdad, no quiero ser como mi yo alterno, sé que él te ama, pero por muchas razones no puede expresarlo como tu yo alterna merece—Explicó, suspirando—Por eso, quiero que esto funcione de otra manera, en sí ya lo hace desde el momento que no nos conocimos en Little Planet hace 4 años, creo que el destino quiere darnos una oportunidad.

—Yo…—todo le parecía raro, en sí también soñaba recuerdos y podía sentir el mismo dolor que otra yo, algunas cosas simplemente no tenían sentido.

—Be My Valentine, Ames? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa sincera, entregándole una rosa roja cayendo casi a rosado, en realidad quería una rosa blanca, pero, sintió que las cosas tenían que ser de otra manera en su realidad.

—Really? —Ella, sonrojada tomó la rosa entre sus manos, para poder apreciarla. No sabía porque sintió que le daría una rosa blanca en vez de roja.

—Yes, My Rose Lady—Aseguró él, entregándole su mano para que la tomara—Creo que es mejor comenzar de cero, y que las cosas fluyan con naturalidad, no las quiero forzar, quiero tener sentimientos por mí mismo, no porque mi otro yo los tenga.

—Gracias…—Apretó el tallo con fuerza, sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas traicioneras recorrer su rostro. Con su mano libre, apartó unas cuantas lágrimas y tomó la mano de Sonic, con confianza y seguridad.

En ese instante una fuerte ventisca azotó el prado de flores de Green Hill, presenciando como diferentes pétalos volaban alrededor de ellos, ambos soltaron una pequeña risita, y apretaron sus manos. ¿Qué importa que las cosas no salieran como debieron pasar en un principio? El destino sabe cómo hace sus cosas, y además como actual. A veces éstas pasan por una razón en específico y no sale como queremos.

A partir de aquí las cosas con Sonic y Amy fluyeron con el tiempo, por parte de él ella conoció a Tails, y Knuckles, y Big, por parte de ella a Cream junto a su madre, formando así un equipo de aventuras. Muchas cosas pasaron, como conocer a un erizo negro llamado Shadow, quien era malo y luego se volvió bueno por la bondad de Amy y la promesa de su amiga humana llamada María, una ladrona de joyas que era una murciélago blanco llamada Rouge, que era espía de la G.U.N e infiltrada en los planes de Eggman. Poco después, ella conoció a un grupo de detectives, llamados Vector un cocodrilo verde, Espió un camaleón violeta y Charmy un abejorro con traje de piloto muy animado y de la edad su mejor amigo que formaban al equipo Chaotix. Ella había formado su propio Team, llamado Team Rose.

Más y más aventuras pasaron, una tras otra, si bien no tocaban mucho el tema de sus sentimientos, se divertían y compartían tiempo de calidad como amigos, aún en las peores situaciones se mantenían firmes y con sus sentimientos creciendo por su propia voluntad. Simplemente estuvieron destinados para estar juntos, siendo desde ese día de San Valentín de hace unos años el que formó una promesa, que ambos no romperían cueste lo cueste. Sonic puso todo su parte para no repetir la historia, de vez en cuando iban a citas a escondidas de sus amigos-aunque Tails y Cream los espiaban-y demostraba un poco de sentimientos amorosos-en realidad solo abrazos- en público, con toda la vergüenza. Por su parte, Amy también estaba decidida en que las cosas no serían como la otra realidad, ella no era tan empalagosa, aunque las ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza le venían a la mente, tenía que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Tras la última aventura que tuvo Sonic con Tails en el Lost Hex, se decidió que era hora de formar su relación, ya habían pasado dos años, pero ese día en verdad sintió que la perdió cuando la transmisión del comunicador se interrumpió. No podía esperar más, ya no. Tras aterrizar en el Tornado, fue recibido con un abrazo de Amy, él lo correspondió de lo más feliz, Tails les dio su espacio, mientras que unos animalitos, se llevaron _secuestrado_ a Knuckles de manera cómica.

— ¡Nos salvaste! —felicitó ella, alejándose un poco, pero sin romper del todo el abrazo.

—Esos Deadly Six sí que fueron una amenaza, no volveré a confiarme así nunca más—informó él, con una pequeña sonrisa. Sentía ese malestar presente.

—Por cierto, Yo, b-bueno, lo que iba a decir en el comunicador… —Comenzó a decir, nerviosa y sonrojada—Mejor olvídalo ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué olvidarlo? —Su mirada reflejó seriedad, tomando con fuerza las manos de Amy, sin querer soltarla nunca—Escucha, Yo…Yo…—su corazón latió con fuerza desenfrenada, el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas, y las palabras se escapaban de su boca—Yo…También te Amo, Amy. Eres una gran chica, valiente, divertida, bondadosa, y cocinas unos buenos Chilidogs—Admitió al fin, con una sonrisa, ella parpadeó varias veces, queriendo asimilar de que lo escuchado no fuera una broma de su imaginación— ¿Quisieras ser my Valentine por el resto de nuestros días?

—Yes! —aceptó de lo más feliz, las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos fueron limpiadas por el pulgar de Sonic con cariño, él, con lentitud fue acercándose hacia sus labios hasta hacer contacto.

Se besaron.

Su primer beso.

Algo bastante inocente la verdad, pues no tenían ninguna experiencia. Lo que si se dieron cuenta que sus bocas estaban destinadas a encontrarse, porque cabían a la perfección. El aire fresco los envolvió de manera cálida, a lo lejos Tails vio con aprobación como su hermano se armaba de valor, también pensó en su yo alterno, que urgentemente tenía que actuar para que su Sonic dejara de ser tan tímido y a veces malo con la otra Amy. Fuera divertido hacer una máquina que los hiciera interactuar.

Bueno, ya tenía con que entrenarse en lo que su mejor amigo salía más seguido con su nueva novia Amy.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos con amor. Soltando una pequeña risita cómplice, notándose sonrojados compitiendo con el rojo de su amigo equidna.

¿Quién dijo que la felicidad no llega?

Desde ahora en adelante, compartirán su amor y salvaran la Tierra juntos, como desde un principio debió de ser.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bien aqui mi aporte hacia mi propia actividad del foro XD!**

 **La verdad, no se porque los finales me salen horribles ;u;**

 **Bueno, esto es una clase de SEMI-AU en la cual Amy y Sonic nunca se conocieron en Little Planet en el Sonic CD, osea que ella nunca la raptó metal Sonic. Hize un intento, la verdad no tenía ni idea de hacer para que esto funcionara, por eso pensé en las realidad distintias.**

 **Gracias _Steins Gate_ por enseñarme tanto de viajes en el tiempo y lineas alternas *-***

 **Ok no, olviden eso (?**

 **Digamos que este la historia de Sonic que conocemos algo distinta, en lo que a Sonamy se refiere, pues todo lo demas sigue igual. Quería describir mas juegos, pero esto me salio jodidamente largo que ya, no quería alargarlo mas de la cuenta, y terminé en el último juego canon, que fue el Sonic Lost World del 2013. Esa escena del comunicador, Amy casi le dice que lo ama. ¿Sonamy es canon? Quien sabe, a SEGA les gusta trolearnos XD!**

 **Otra aclaración, para aquel que no sepa lo que es el Hammerspace le dejó la descripción de Sonic Wiki:** _El Hammerspace es un término usado para referirse a un espacio invisible donde los personajes ficticios pueden sacar objetos más grandes que los que ellos pueden almacenar en su espacio físico. En la continuidad de Sonic, muchos personajes son vistos sacando grandes objetos de ninguna parte (usualmente lo que más sacan son Chaos Emeralds). Esto puede ser considerado como una especie de "lógica de los videojuegos" que no tiene un significado real a eso y no es importante para la historia o el modo de juego del videojuego, pero en ocasiones puede ser un elemento del modo de juego._

 **Realmente nadie sabe donde Amy saca sus martillos, pero desde que supe este termino, de ahí pense que los saca.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, me dejan review y hasta la proxima ¨*-***

 _ **Sayonara**_ ~


End file.
